Wind turbines and other tower structures frequently include multiple decks disposed at several levels in an inner chamber of the tower. During construction of the tower, the decks facilitate tower assembly by providing a stable platform when making flange-to-flange connections while connecting adjacent tower sections. The decks are useful after tower construction is complete, too, providing a resting place for weary tower climbers, a staging place for tools and equipment, and a base from which inspections and maintenance activities can be performed.
Conventional tower decks are typically supported from below by steel angles or other components rigidly welded and/or bolted to the tower wall and, for ease of construction, are usually installed while the tower section is in a horizontal position on the ground before it is vertically installed as part of the tower. During construction and the service life of the tower, it periodically becomes necessary to inspect, perform maintenance, and/or make repairs to the decks, the steel angles, or other components attaching the deck to the tower. For example, it is often necessary to inspect and repair the welds between components. Except for structures that are very close to the ladder that extends through the tower, inspection and repair of these components can be extremely difficult due to their position on the underside of the deck.
In addition to decks that are supported from underneath the deck, the art provides examples of decks that are suspended by elongated tensile load carrying members that are each attached at an upper end to the upper flange of the tower section and at a lower end to the lower flange of the tower section. However, these examples present significant drawbacks, such as requiring the manipulation of the upper and lower flanges of the tower section to secure attachment of the load carrying members. In addition, these examples position multiple load carrying members throughout the height of the tower and position a portion of each of the load carrying members below each deck within the tower. This structural arrangement makes inspection and repair of these components extremely difficult and creates a generally crowded environment within the tower, which can make working within the tower more dangerous. Furthermore, long distances separate some of the decks from the point of attachment on the upper flange and/or lower flange, which results in large moment transfers between the tower and the deck after the tower has been assembled.
A need exists, therefore, for improved suspended deck systems, kits, and methods of installing, inspecting, and repairing a suspended deck system.